


纯车

by CTC05



Category: all 岳 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTC05/pseuds/CTC05





	纯车

“洋哥，你说岳妈妈要是知道我们要搞这种事，他还会给我买这种模具吗？”李英超看着卜凡开火，一脸担忧地问。

“比起那个，我觉得你应该担心他还会不会给你买糖。”李振洋说，“卜凡，你行不行，快一点。”

“急啥，等会儿糊了咋办？”卜凡翻了个白眼，“只用软糖会不会不够力，我怕塞不进去。”

“那就再加两块儿硬糖。”李振洋从李英超的箱子里掏出了两块儿硬糖，“太妃糖的硬度应该不会受伤吧。”

“我觉得可以。”卜凡把两包QQ糖和两块儿太妃糖放进锅里。

“要不再加一块儿薄荷糖？”李振洋坏心思的说。

“不会受伤吗？”李英超有点担心。

“再给他吸点RUSH应该没问题。”李振洋随手把薄荷糖丢进锅里。

“模具准备好。”卜凡拿根筷子戳着薄荷糖让它加速融化，“记得抹点油，容易脱模。”

此时一个人窝在床上看比赛的岳明辉还不知道今天晚上，三个弟弟要对自己做什么。

吃完晚饭，岳明辉躺在沙发上消食儿，李英超鬼鬼祟祟的打开冰箱检查模具里的糖冻好了没，卜凡洗着碗，眼睛时不时瞟向岳明辉，李振洋比较直接，回房里把一瓶新买的RUSH拿了出来。

“老岳，多久没好好玩儿玩儿了？”李振洋把RUSH摆在桌上，一脸坏笑的看着岳明辉。

“你一天天满脑子都是些啥？我是不是说过不要买这个，咋就不听呢？”岳明辉瞪了李振洋一眼，坐直身体，准备讲道理。

“这不是怕你受伤吗，一次一个一次两个你可能没问题，一次三个你这老腰受得了吗？”李振洋打断岳明辉。

“你们三个一天天真的是精力旺盛啊，非要整死我才开心是吧？”岳明辉红着脸翻白眼，“超儿，给妈妈拿瓶冰可乐。”

“不行，你肠胃不好。”卜凡一口拒绝。

“咋是个这呢！？”岳明辉不满。

“老岳，你要是答应用这个，我就跟凡子说，破例给你喝冰可乐。”李振洋把RUSH又往岳明辉眼前推一推。

“好你个李振洋，你以为我会屈服吗！？”岳明辉不屑，“回房里可以吗？”

“凡子，把冰箱里的东西拿出来捂一捂。”李振洋一脸得逞地笑。

岳明辉以为说的是冰可乐，赶紧说：“不要捂热了！”

“放心。”李振洋一手拿着RUSH，一手搂着岳明辉向卧室走去。

“好嘞！”李英超当然知道李振洋说的是什么。

“还是捂热一点，我怕太冰了塞不进去。”卜凡对李英超说。

“行。”李英超一脸狡黠。

卜凡和李英超进来的时候，岳明辉已经在床上扭来扭去了。

“洋哥，你到底用了多少？”李英超少见这样的岳明辉，整个人泛着粉色，脸色绯红，眼里蒙着雾气，嘴里小声哼哼着，宽松的上衣已经被撩起来，裤子也挂在屁股上露出内裤的边。

“没多少，不就是怕他疼吗，东西呢？”

“拿来了。”卜凡说。

“嗯~我的可乐呢~”就算是现在这样的情况，岳明辉一心惦记的都是他的冰可乐。

“我喂妈妈喝好不好？”李英超先压上去。

“嗯~”岳明辉扭着身子，一只手接住李英超，主动送出了自己的嘴。

李英超顺势含住了岳明辉的嘴，伸出舌头在岳明辉嘴里扫荡。

“药明明是我喂的，怎么让这个小屁孩儿抢了先。”李振洋不满地凑上去，把岳明辉的上衣掀的更高，露出了胸前的两个红点，嘴和手同时附了上去。

收到更多刺激的岳明辉用鼻子哼得更大声了，跨间的东西也翘了起来，一只手不满地附了上去。

李振洋见状控制住了另一只手，眼神示意卜凡先来。

接收到信号的卜凡扒掉岳明辉碍事的裤子和内裤，手指越过挺立的柱身，直攻向后面的洞穴。

“啊~~”后穴受到的刺激，让岳明辉顶了顶胯，仰起头叫出声。

李英超顺着岳明辉的嘴角亲到脖子，李振洋腾出一只手给李英超让位置，岳明辉胸前的两点被两个灵巧的舌头撩拨，柱身渗出了透明的液体。

“就说三个人你受不住吧。”卜凡已经将两根指头捅进了后面，“为了能让你受得了，超儿可是牺牲了两包糖呢。”

“嗯~啊。。。你们。。要干嘛。。”岳明辉微微睁开眼睛看向卜凡。

卜凡不语，从口袋里掏出三人费时半天的杰作，一根细长的棒状物。

岳明辉看不出来这是干什么用的，李振洋和李英超已经默契的一个撸动着柱身，一个揉搓着带囊，让岳明辉的阴茎尽力伸直。

“嗯~~啊。。”岳明辉爽到没法思考。

“可能会有点疼，忍一下。”卜凡对准岳明辉的铃口，把棒状物怼进了岳明辉的尿道。

“啊！”突如其来的刺激感和疼痛感，让岳明辉感到刺激伴随着恐惧，“不要。。不行。。。会出事儿的！”岳明辉开始挣扎。

“老岳不乖啊。”李振洋强势的按住岳明辉的手。

“妈妈不想试试吗，很有趣哦。”李英超用自己的体重压住了岳明辉的手。

“不要挣扎，会受伤的。”卜凡没办法控制岳明辉开始扑腾的腿，只能捅向后穴那个铭记于心的点。

双方压制，加上后穴的刺激，岳明辉的反抗变小了，涂了润滑剂的棒状物插到了底。

“啊~！”岳明辉突然有一种自己被强奸的感觉，比之前更刺激，更想射了，“不行了。。。要射了。。。”

“堵着呢，出不来。”卜凡抽出手，换成了自己的巨物，在后穴口摩擦，穴内的骚痒感让岳明辉不自觉的向下够卜凡，没有任何预兆，卜凡猛地捅了进去。

“啊！！”岳明辉浑身颤抖，被堵住的铃口也渗出了乳白色的液体，后穴疯狂收缩，像是要把卜凡夹断。

“放松！”卜凡被夹疼了，不满地拍了拍岳明辉的屁股。

然而岳明辉现在根本没有功夫理他，整个大脑空白，甚至一度以为自己要昏过去了，这个时候他开始感谢李振洋给他吸了平时三倍量的RUSH了。

李振洋和李英超直起身，合力把岳明辉翻了个，卜凡的巨物在岳明辉的后穴旋转了180度，岳明辉直接用后面高潮了，后穴喷出的直肠液全部喷在卜凡的前端，卜凡用尽全力才控制住自己没有射出来。

李振洋托起岳明辉的脸，把自己的阴茎塞进岳明辉嘴里抽插，岳明辉根本没有力气支撑自己的身体，李英超不满地对着岳明辉的脸自慰。

“妈妈都不爱我了。”李英超一脸委屈。

“你妈妈现在可没力气爱你，凡子那根可不是开玩笑的。”李振洋按着岳明辉的后脑勺，卖力的挺进，“话说，你要是一时半会儿射不出来，让小弟先来吧。”

“过来。”卜凡点头，发出沙哑的声音，低音炮在做爱的时候，更好听了。

李英超和卜凡换了位置，卜凡并没有自慰的打算，他打赌李英超撑不过十分钟。

果然，在李英超肏进去的那一瞬间就头皮发麻，因为前端被堵住，岳明辉的后穴比平时夹得更紧，直肠液比平时分泌的更多，这感觉简直绝了！但是面子还是要的，硬生生撑了十分钟才射在岳明辉的后穴里。

“小弟不行啊。”李振洋嘲笑道。

“你可以去试试。”卜凡的意思是想肏岳明辉的嘴。

“好啊。”平时岳明辉老和卜凡睡一起，只要是先和卜凡来上一发，基本就没什么力气应付李振洋和李英超了，经常草草了事，今天好不容易逮到这个机会，李振洋当然乐意，挤开了还在回味的小弟，李振洋也肏了进去。

一个字，爽。

李英超躺在一边缓了一会儿自知今晚自己是没机会再来了，撇了撇嘴，暗下决心，一定要让岳妈妈跟自己单独待上一天，回了自己的卧室。

岳明辉好不容易可以大口呼吸了，卜凡的东西又凑了上来。

“啊。。哥哥不行了。。。让哥哥射吧。。。”岳明辉知道，卜凡是最顺着自己的，只要自己示弱撒娇，卜凡都会听。

“等一下，再等一下。”李振洋可不想放过这个好机会，疯狂抽插，因为在嘴里已经肏过一段时间了，李振洋很快就有了射的感觉，“跟我一起。”

“啊~”岳明辉深知这三个里，李振洋最喜欢欺负自己，今天这一出都是他的锅！红牌罚下床！

卜凡看着岳明辉不满地皱着眉头嘴里却发着诱惑的声音，又觉得自己硬了几分，一下把巨物塞进岳明辉嘴里，一瞬间岳明辉觉得自己下巴要脱臼了。

李振洋倒是说到做到，在自己快射的时候，把堵在岳明辉尿道里的棍子拔了出来，让三人都没有想到的是，伴随着射精，岳明辉失禁了。

“啊！！！”刺激感伴随着羞耻心，岳明辉推开卜凡，叫出声。

李振洋也低吼出声，从来没这么爽过。

“这床单是没法用了。”李振洋退出来，“你俩继续。”

岳明辉无力的摊在床上，全身微微痉挛。

“哥哥不行了？”卜凡有点心疼了，是不是玩儿的太狠了。

“凡。。凡子不是还没射吗？”岳明辉有气无力的说，“但是。。床上。。好像不行了。”

卜凡抱起岳明辉往厕所走，顺手带上了那个棍状物。

卜凡把岳明辉放在马桶盖上，在浴缸里放了热水，棍状物随手一扔。

“不继续了吗？”岳明辉摆弄着那个棍状物，觉得偶尔来点刺激的也不错，就是不知道明天腰会不会坏掉。

“我不喜欢你后面有别人的东西。”所以每次才会抢着第一个跟你做，后半句卜凡永远不会说出来。

“凡子。。。”岳明辉看得出卜凡的心思，但他还小，又懂什么呢。

放好水，卜凡把岳明辉放进水里，帮他清理，岳明辉看着卜凡一脸认真的帮自己洗澡，下面却翘的老高，不知道为什么有点好笑，轻笑出声。

听到岳明辉在笑，卜凡一愣，意识到自己的窘迫：“哥哥洗的差不多了吧，等我一下。”

卜凡回到床边把弄脏的床单收拾好，重新换了一套，拿了个浴巾回到浴室：“看哥哥恢复的挺快的，看看等会儿，你还能不能笑出声。”卜凡把岳明辉抱出浴缸，给他披上浴巾，丢回床上。

岳明辉全身酸软，RUSH的劲儿刚过去，和床来了一个激烈的碰撞让他不是很舒服，卜凡压了上来一口咬在他的肩膀上。

“嗯！”疼痛感刺激着岳明辉，微微的又硬了。

“哥哥还想用这个吗？感觉哥哥挺喜欢的。”卜凡一只手握住岳明辉的手，岳明辉的手里还握着那根棍状物。

“不。。不要了。。疼。”岳明辉讨好似的蹭了蹭卜凡。

“可是我还想用。”卜凡很好奇岳明辉会怎么样避免这个东西再插入体内。

“我。。没有它。。好用吗？”岳明辉把棍状物放到嘴边，伸出舌头舔舐，一口咬掉了一截。

“妈的！妖精！”卜凡二话不说肏进岳明辉的体内，低头啃咬着岳明辉的嘴，糖在两人的激吻下搅碎，甜味伴随着岳明辉的体味在两人嘴里蔓延开。

卜凡发狠地肏着岳明辉，岳明辉小声哼哼着回应，他是真的没力气了，但是身下的柱体倒是很诚实的又射了一次，卜凡射的时候出于身体本能岳明辉又射了，但是人已经半昏迷了。

 

第二天，岳明辉一觉睡到了下午，清醒的时候全身酸疼，而且感受不到自己腰的存在了。

“啊。。”岳明辉奋力的抬手，企图翻身，后穴的涨痛感和温热，让他意识到了哪里不对，“卜凡！你他妈想让我发烧吗！？”


End file.
